Driver's Ed
by anacondadrewberry
Summary: Yugi and his boyfriend, Yami, are in a Driver's Ed car together. Yami can't keep his hands off Yugi and soon Yugi finds he can't resist. Yugi's POV. Contains lemon.


(A/N) Hey guys, this is my first time doing a lemon so let me know how I did. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

"Stop it!" I whispered to my boyfriend. We were in our driver's ed car with the Mai driving, Joey in the back left seat, Maximillian Pegasus, our instructor, in the front seat, and Yami, my boyfriend, in the back middle. This left poor me squished against the right side of the car with Yami pressing into me.

"But why, Aibou?" He breathed in my ear, tickling my skin and sending goosebumps up my arms. "I thought you liked it when I touched you."

"Not _now!_ We're in driver's ed for Christ's sake! Can't you wait until we get home?" I hissed back at him. I swear, that boy's libido was too active for his own good.

A light touch caressed my cock and I gasped, looking down at said area. "No, I can't," he whined as he stroked my gradually hardening length. A flood of heat traveled down my body and it felt so good. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. _At this rate I wouldn't be able to hold out. Going against my primal instincts, I grasped his hand and pushed it away. "Later." I stated.

Yami pouted at my refusal and gave me his big sad puppy eyes. I immediately turned my head in the other direction, staring out of the car window to avoid his gaze. _Don't look, don't look, don't look, _I chanted to myself. There was no way I'd be able to refuse him anything with those eyes of his. However, I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I looked.

His normally feline, sexy expression was transformed into one of adorable tenderness and sorrow that I melted at the sight. Yami was way too cute and I was utterly powerless. When he noticed my resigned expression he grinned at me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "That's better," he purred at my submissiveness.

All of a sudden the car lurched to the left and I found myself face-planted in Yami's lap, my right cheek pressed firmly against his member. It was rock hard. I gulped.

"Sorry," Mai apologized from the front seat. Pegasus began giving us some tips on how to avoid sharp turns like that, but my concentration was anywhere but driving. Even though the car was steadied now, I found I couldn't bring myself to get up from my current position. I peeked up at Yami and he smirked at me. "Mmm..." he murmured and the vibrations from his voice tingled against my face.

At that moment, my periphery caught Joey's face which was turned away from us, but I could've sworn I saw him sporting big grin.

My face was still laying in Yami's lap and he began petting my head as I nuzzled my face into his legs. All thoughts of self-control escaped my mind as I began rubbing my lips against his crotch, the rough leather of his pants brushing my mouth. I could tell Yami was desperately suppressing a moan at this and began to rub harder. I smiled as his legs began twitching. "Aibouuuuu..." He whispered.

Yami yanked me off his lap and smashed his hungry lips against mine, moving his warm tongue along my tingling lips. I fought hard to keep down a moan of my own when Pegasus finally announced that driving was over for today.

Yami and I reluctantly pulled away from each other and dashed out of the car, though not before I caught the knowing smirks on Joey and Mai's faces. We raced into the abandoned parking lot behind our high school and Yami shoved me against the wall, reuniting our needy lips. Our hardened members brushed against each other, shooting pleasurable tremors up my body. My mind fogged over and soon my only thought was Yami.

I needed him. Badly. "Yami..." I gasped in between kisses. My beautiful boyfriend suckled my neck and I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes, Aibou?" he questioned with mock innocence.

I groaned as he scraped his teeth over my jugular and could only manage to get out the word "now" followed by a string of completely illiterate sounds. Yami straightened himself to look me straight in the eyes and breathed, "I thought you'd never ask."

He swiftly undid my jeans and before I knew it his pants were open as well and loosely draped over his narrow hips. I pulled down his boxers and began pumping his cock. My mind became a swirling cloud of lust and passion at the touch. He panted heavily which only made me go faster.

Yami gripped my wrist and pushed it against the wall. "Slow down, Aibou, or else I won't be able to control myself." I nodded.

At this, he yanked my pants and boxers down to my knees and licked his fingers thoroughly. I bit my lip as he positioned his first finger into my entrance and began slowly stretching it. I bit down harder and Yami kissed me sweetly on the forehead to distract from the searing pain. When I calmed he added another finger and stretched me further. Another spike of pain pierced through me and I gasped. Eventually, however, the sensation became pleasurable and I moved into the touch. He kissed me lightly on lips as he entered the third finger and readied me completely. It felt...so..._good._

I whined as he slid his fingers out and he smiled. "Patience, Aibou."

Soon I felt his hard cock at my entrance and gasped. He slowly slid inside and I choked on the scream that clung to my throat. He waited for me to adjust and when I was ready I rolled my hips as a sign to continue.

Yami thrust into me and this time my scream could not be restrained. I cried out at the pleasure and wanted him to do it again. Harder. I thrust back at him and we kept this steady rhythm until he hit a certain area and – "Aahh!" I saw stars and fell limp in his arms. He clutched me close and continued to hit that spot over and over.

I could no longer contain the heat inside me and came with a loud cry of my boyfriend's name. Not longer after, Yami came as well and yelled, "Yuugi!" He fell against me, pinning my firmly against the brick wall. We stayed that way for a while. Just breathing heavily and enjoying the feeling of our bodies pressed together. I felt his chest rise and fall against mine and it felt wonderful.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful lover and pulled him even closer to me, kissing his jaw. He purred and whispered, "I never knew Driver's Ed could be so much fun." I cracked a smile and and nuzzled against his chest. I could get used to this.


End file.
